


Family Ties

by HouseofSecrets



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Pre-Canon, future parts will take place in season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: Evelyn Meridian Martin’s life was one of joy and suffering. Haunted by dreams of a girl she has never met in a house she has never seen, Evelyn searches for answers and unearths long buried secrets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Family Ties

Evelyn Meridian Martin’s life was one of joy and suffering. She had been abandoned on the steps of St. Mathew’s Orphanage in a wicker basket, the only clue to her heritage an eye-shaped locket with her name inscribed on the back. The first couple years Evelyn prayed that her parents might one day return for her. But with every passing day she began to lose hope, until one day her miracle happened.  


She could remember the day she met Leo and Miranda James and their son Peter. The couple had come to St. Mathew’s orphanage in search of a new addition for their family. Four-year-old Evelyn had immediately fallen in love with Leo’s silent strength and Miranda’s infectious joy.  


  
Living in America was like a brand-new world for Evelyn. She grew up loved and happy as the James family continued to grow. Four years after the couple had adopted Evelyn, Miranda gave birth to a pair of twins, Michael and Lucy.  


  
Despite her wonderful new life, Evelyn would constantly dream of another family back in England. Her dreams were filled with grouchy caretakers, a sad little girl, and a large empty house she had never been to.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
Having graduated high school the spring of 1958, Evelyn had planned to attend University in London, hoping to reconnect with her birth country. The dreams had continued over the years. The little girl in the big empty house grew up, just like Evelyn. Evelyn watched in her dreams as the girl, Sarah, befriended a young man named Victor who was the son of the house’s grouchy caretaker. Sarah then went on to meet a charismatic young man named Rufus. The pair quickly developed a deep bond, leading to a whirl wind romance. Part of Evelyn’s desire to study abroad, was to see if there was any truth to these dreams.  


  
Unfortunately disaster struck soon after her graduation ceremony. Leo and Miranda were killed in an automobile crash leaving the twins orphaned. Peter, who had been drafted the year prior, was unable to care for the 10-year-old twins. Having no other option, Evelyn had to withdraw from University to care for her siblings. Working two jobs, Evelyn did her best to keep the family of three afloat amongst their grief. Slowly as the days, weeks and months passed the family started to heal. Over the next few years Evelyn tried to forget her dreams of Sarah and the house which seemed so strangely familiar.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
The day that Philip Martin blew into her life everything changed again. The town's new law clerk was charming, well connected and totally unattainable. The pair began a whirlwind romance during the summer of 1960. But as the summer came to an end Philip had to return to Cambridge for his final year of university. The couple attempted a long-distance relationship, but it was hard with the distance and Philip’s family’s disapproval. The Martins were a well-established North Carolina family who did not approve of Philip's association with Evelyn.  


  
Despite the wishes of his family, Philip returned to Virginia to be with Evelyn after graduating law school. The winter of 1961 he proposed in the middle of the town gazebo surrounded by Evelyn’s friends and surviving family.  


  
With Philip, Evelyn found herself happier than she had ever been. They were married in June of 1963 and all of her siblings were there to celebrate the amazing day. Peter had been sent home earlier that year, after sustaining an injury requiring that his hand be amputated leading to an honorable discharge. While the James siblings were horrified at his injury, they were so happy to have their older brother back home with them. The newlyweds traveled to England for their honeymoon allowing Evelyn to finally explore the country of her past.  


  
1965 was a year of many joys and sorrows for the Martins. Michael and Lucy graduated high school and Evelyn gave birth to her first child in August, a beautiful little girl who the couple named Mindy after Evelyn’s mother Miranda. Philip’s family had finally decided to disown him after the realized that he would not leave Evelyn, or his new daughter, despite their threats. That winter Evelyn's brother Peter, who had been struggling with his health, died at the age of 25. The small family was left shaken once again by death.  


  
Despite these tragedies, life went on for the Martin family as Philip’s law career began to take off, Evelyn returned to work at the library and the twins attended college. In January of 1969 Evelyn gave birth to her second child, a little boy named Johnathan. The little family was thrilled to welcome their newest member and showered Mindy and little Johnny with love and attention.  


  
Several years flew by and the children grew up surrounded by family and friends. Their daughter Mindy grew up to attend college and get a job as a pharmacist while John went on to join the military. Mindy met a wonderful young man named Ted at college and the pair married in 1990.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
It seemed though that misery loved Evelyn, as her beloved Philip contracted cancer and passed away in 1993, leaving Evelyn widowed. After the funeral it was quite a while before Evelyn was able to truly smile again. Luckily, she had an amazing support network of friends, her siblings and her two loving children.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
Evelyn was 54 years old when her first grandchild was born. Nina Leona Martin was such a happy child. Evelyn had a wonderful bond with her granddaughter. Nina loved to visit the library where her grandmother worked. The little girl had such a thirst for knowledge. It was always difficult for her parents to pull her away from the books, specifically those about Egypt. Nina would play archeologist in the sandpit of their local park for hours, pretending to find long lost treasures.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
January 7th 2005, Nina and Evelyn’s lives were turned upside down when Mindy and Ted were killed in a crash with a drunk driver. It was decided that Nina would move in with Evelyn in the wake of this tragedy. Evelyn watched, her heart breaking, as Nina became more and more introverted, shutting out the world. Evelyn tried all that she could to draw Nina out of her shell, but with little luck.  


  
While she excelled academically, Nina struggled to make and keep friends in school. Living in a small town, everyone knew who she was and what had happened to her parents. Kids could also be so cruel at that age; so as much as it pained Evelyn to do so, she started looking into some alternate schooling options.  


  
Evelyn had stumbled across the scholarship application for an opening at the exclusive Amun Academy on accident. Even after all of these years she had never given up on her dream to return to England and find out anything and everything she could about her heritage. So when the opportunity arose for Nina to find her new start in a place that meant so much to both of them, let’s just say that the completed application was in the mail by the next afternoon.  


  
The months passed by and as the answers to Nina’s other applications started to role in the little family of two put the Amun Academy out of their minds. So it was a surprise when the acceptance letter arrived months later with the good news! The pair were over the moon when they received the letter and threw themselves into packing for Nina’s trip.  


  
The week that Nina was supposed to leave for her new school they received word that there had been a serious issue with Nina’s financial aid and that she would not be allowed to move in until it was handled. This caused two very stressful weeks as they waited for news that the tuition issues were finally sorted out. Their worries were unnecessary though, as the issue was quickly sorted, and Evelyn was left to say a tearful goodbye to her darling granddaughter at the airport.  


  
*Family Ties-Family Ties-Family Ties*

  
Nina flourished at Amun Academy quickly making close friends with Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Evelyn enjoyed speaking with them both during the times they were in the room while she spoke to Nina. It was obvious to Evelyn though that there was something big bothering Nina. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but Nina’s silence on certain subjects spoke volumes about her situation.  


  
On top of her fears for Nina’s safety, Evelyn’s nightmares had returned with a vengeance. Her dreams showed the girl Sarah at different stages of her life: living happily with her parents in the mansion, hiding from the grouchy caretaker with the young boy Victor, standing in the grave yard over the coffins of both her parents, meeting Rufus Zeno, the couple’s first kiss, Sarah now in her early 20’s walking through the hauntingly empty mansion, Sarah and Victor screaming at each other in the cellar as beakers bubbled around them, the mansion being sold as Sarah sought to escape the increasingly unstable and violent Rufus. Evelyn really had to hand it to her imagination, it was quite creative and not for the first time she considered writing her nightmares down.  


  
It wasn’t until Nina started to send home photos of her new accommodations that Evelyn started to get worried. The photos of her granddaughter’s Anubis House matched those of her nightmares! How could this house she had never seen feature so prominently in her dreams? With the free time she now had due to Nina being across the ocean, Evelyn was able to research the school her granddaughter now attended. The more she looked into the Amun Academy the more questions she had. The pictures she found of the school’s founders, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe and Rufus Zeno, matched those of her dreams. With so many questions there was clearly no other option but to go and find answers for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of this first chapter in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Stay safe everyone! - Evie


End file.
